


Experience Is The Best Teacher

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya is left a comment with an innuendo he doesn't understand, and he asks his boyfriends about it.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 21





	Experience Is The Best Teacher

“Hmm? What’s that face for?” Ren was sitting on the couch, on the side opposite from Tokiya. Ranmaru was in one of the chairs with his bass on his lap, and Ren had been on his phone, sipping on the remnants of this morning’s coffee. Tokiya had been on his phone as well, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“It’s just a comment.” Tokiya says, his voice distracted. Ren puts his phone to sleep, turning to focus on Tokiya. Ranmaru hasn’t stopped playing, but it sounds quieter now, and Tokiya notices the way that Ranmaru is glancing up at him and he’s fast to reassure. “It’s nothing bad. It’s just confusing.”

“Ah.” Ren does relax some, and Ranmaru’s attention returns almost completely back to his bass- he’s still listening in on the conversation but his eyes no longer flicker to Tokiya. “How so?”

“It’s a straight forward enough sentiment- but I feel like I’m missing something.” Tokiya admits as Ren takes a drink from his cup. “ _A pearl necklace would look really nice on you._ ”

Ranmaru’s string snaps, a flat, wrong note sounding through the room. Ren ends up nearly coughing his drink back into his cup, managing to swallow it just in time. Tokiya’s expression is wide, but he does reach out to rub Ren’s back as he gives a few final coughs to dislodge the coffee. 

“So there _is_ something I’m missing.” Tokiya’s eyes flicker between Ranmaru, who has stopped playing completely, and Ren, who is just beginning to recover. 

And then, Ren grins- it’s playful, and it does set Tokiya on edge. “I could always show you what it means.”

“O...kay?”

“What? No. Shut up, Ren.” Ranmaru releases the bass with one hand to run that hand over his face. “Toki, it’s when a guy cums around yer neck. Supposed ‘t look like a pearl necklace.”

Tokiya is quiet for a moment, taking it in, and then Tokiya’s face quickly heats up. “Ah!” Tokiya covers his rapidly heating face. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I read that out loud. I can’t believe someone sent me that!” 

Ren takes another sip of his coffee, hiding a smile behind the cup. “Well, they’re not wrong.”

Ren gets a guitar pick to the face after his comment, but Ranmaru’s snort is in Tokiya’s direction. “Relax. Least it was us.” 

This time, it’s Ren that moves closer, wrapping an arm around Tokiya. “Exactly.” He moves, nuzzling his nose into Tokiya’s hair near his temple affectionately. “If you ever have any questions, baby, you can always ask us.”

“Y’can always ask me.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “If you wanna avoid… Ren.”

Tokiya can’t help but laugh, especially when Ren’s hand raises to his chest over his heart, mocking offense. “I was just trying to teach him something new.”

“I think Ran has a point.” Tokiya teases, coming across a bit weak from his still present embarrassment. “Think he saved me here.”

“You’re both so mean.” Ren sighs dramatically, wrapping his arms around Tokiya’s shoulders and slumping onto him dramatically. Tokiya lowers his hands to half-heartedly push Ren away from him, which only gets Ren to lean on him _heavier_. By the time Ren is almost entirely laying on Tokiya, Ranmaru has set down his bass and has headed over to the couch. He ruffles Ren’s hair before he sits in the spot Ren had been sitting in. He ends up grabbing the mostly empty cup of coffee Ren had left on the side table to drink from it, and in retaliation, Ren puts his legs on Ranmaru’s lap, blowing air out of his mouth to get strands of hair away from his lips.

“I suppose I’ve already made a fool of myself.” Tokiya sighs. “So I guess it wouldn’t hurt to bring up another phrase I wasn’t familiar with. It was… impact play…? I believe.”

“Now _that_ -” Ren purrs. “I really can show you.” 

Tokiya glances towards Ranmaru, but while Ranmaru clicks his tongue at Ren, he doesn’t have the reaction he had with the pearl necklace. “That’s shit like spankin’ and stuff.”

“Oh.” Tokiya has assumed this one might be sexual, but Tokiya didn’t make it a habit to look these types of things up, because he isn’t always sure that he wants to know what he’ll find. He’s _very_ glad he didn’t look up the pearl necklace. Tokiya stays quiet for a long moment. “Okay.”

Ren glances up, his face almost curious. His hair bunches up on Tokiya’s shoulder and tickles his neck. “Okay?”

“...Show me.”

Ren grins, and Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but a second glance at Ranmaru’s face would imply that he’s amused. One of Ren’s arms unwrap from Tokiya’s shoulders to drop to the hem of Tokiya’s shirt, pinching it between an index finger and thumb, pulling it away from Tokiya’s stomach. “You sure, baby?” Ren’s voice has slipped into something far more erotic, enough to start forming a knot in Tokiya’s stomach. He doesn’t realize how tense his stomach is until Ren’s fingers travel from the hem of his shirt to his skin, burning against his already warming skin. 

Tokiya’s response comes out in a breath. “Experience is the best teacher.”

“Then maybe we should take this ‘t the bedroom.” Ranmaru’s voice has dropped, too. When Tokiya glances back at his face, his eyes are fixed on Tokiya’s, his eyes shadowed. Lustful. Ren’s light touch on his stomach isn’t nearly enough.

Somehow, the three of them get off of the couch. Ren takes him time, and Tokiya and Ranmaru are stuck until Ren finally gets himself up- though he’s fast to turn, his knee landing on the couch, pressed against Tokiya’s leg, only freeing Ranmaru from the couch. Ren ducks his head, his hair messy and wild, and his lips attach themselves to Tokiya’s neck. When Tokiya lets his head fall back with a breathy sigh, to let Ren have more room, his eyes meet Ranmaru’s, where Ranmaru is standing behind Tokiya on the couch. 

Ranmaru bends, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s. When he pulls away, Tokiya gives a dazed grin. His voice is breathless. “Upside down kiss. Hot in theory, difficult in practi-” His words falter, turning into a soft moan when Ren gives a gentle bite to a sensitive patch of skin on his neck, soothing the nip with a swipe of his tongue. Ranmaru’s fingers run through Tokiya’s own messy hair, fingertips brushing his scalp, and it’s all Tokiya can do to lift his arm behind him, to pull Ranmaru into another kiss. 

It wasn’t quite Hollywood status, but it sated both of them, and Ranmaru was enjoying the feeling of Tokiya’s shallow breaths against his lips when he pulled away as Ren pushes Tokiya’s shirt away from his shoulder at the collar to reach more skin. 

“Bedroom.” Tokiya breaths out. 

“Sounds like now yer just tryin’ ‘t run from Ren.” Ranmaru grins. 

“And?”

Tokiya feels Ren laugh against his shoulder before giving him a playful bite. Ranmaru drops his head, going for Tokiya’s jaw. 

“Ah, damn-” Tokiya sighs. “You’re… taking advantage of this…” Despite his words, his body is responding to both of them. He couldn’t pull away if he tried.

Ren sighs, his breath brushing over Tokiya’s now tender and sensitive skin, making him shudder. “Well- we’re all here.” Ren mumbles, nosing at Tokiya’s throat gently. “Let’s talk rules now.”

“Rules?” Tokiya questions. 

Ranmaru grunts. “Safe word first.”

“Purple?” Ren suggests, his eyes flickering up to Tokiya’s face. 

“Purple works.” Tokiya says slowly. “That’s the word I say if I can’t continue, right?”

They’d slept together before- but it had been fairly straight-forward. There never was a need for a safe-word, because if Tokiya were to ask them to stop, they would. They’ve stopped before by Tokiya’s expression alone, back when they were all first beginning to explore each other.

“Exactly. It gets too much, you say the word ‘n we stop everythin’.”

“Of course, if for any reason you tell us no, or ask us to wait, or stop, we’ll listen.” Ren assures. “But the word is still a good thing to have.”

“Do- should you two have words, too?” Tokiya glances between them both. Ren’s smile is soft and fond. 

“If you’d like us to assign words, of course we can. Would it be easier for us all to use the same?”

“We could do our color themes.” Tokiya’s voice slips into a mumble, but Ranmaru grunts in agreeance at his idea. 

“Works fer me.”

“Orange, Maroon and Purple.” Ren smiles. His hand lowers down Tokiya’s side to squeeze his hip. “Sounds good.”

“‘N we’re doin’ hands only.” Ranmaru ends up crouching behind the couch, setting his chin on Tokiya’s shoulder. “We’ll start soft at first, ‘n let you decide how hard you want it.”

“You’ll lead.” Ren nods in agreement. Ren’s thumb massages into Tokiya’s hip, not enough to distract, but a consistent reminder. 

Tokiya smiles, it flickers just a bit with his nervousness, but it doesn’t drop. He gives a laugh, but it’s just as full of nerves as his smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever been spanked before.”

“If you’re not comfortable doing it-” Ren says softly, but Tokiya shakes his head, careful to not hit Ranmaru’s head on his shoulder as he does. 

“I want to try. I do.”

“Like I said. We’re startin’ gentle. ‘N if it doesn’t feel good, it doesn’t.” Ranmaru’s voice is unconcerned, and it really does make Tokiya feel better about it. _Tokiya_ had brought it up, and he knew that Ren _was_ joking with his offer, (though clearly not enough to stop him from agreeing) so Tokiya reminds himself that if it doesn’t work out, he _wasn’t_ letting them down. They hadn’t asked him to do this, he volunteered.

“Alright.” 

“Now, we really should head to the bedroom.” Ren’s chuckle is low, and Tokiya can feel the air in the room changing again from serious to something else. To what it had been before. 

Ren finally pulls back from Tokiya, and Ranmaru’s head leaves his shoulder but when Tokiya tries to get up he nearly falls back onto the couch and Ren has to help him up with a laugh, kissing his forehead when he pulls Tokiya closer. Tokiya hums. 

Ren leads Tokiya in front of him, and Tokiya ends up as the first to enter the bedroom. Tokiya’s hand finds the end of his shirt and Ranmaru clicks his tongue, pressing his chest to Tokiya’s back, one hand on his hip and the other catching his wrist.

“Nice ‘t see you’re eager, but that’s not how this works.” Ranmaru tilts his head, nipping at Tokiya’s neck, and Tokiya gives a good natured groan. It makes Ren laugh, but he takes his place in front of Tokiya, sandwiching him in the middle. All of Tokiya’s clothes felt too tight, too claustrophobic, but none as bad as his pants. His groin ached, and it only made it worse when Ren’s hand found his free hip and his thumb presses down on Tokiya’s pelvis, not close enough for any relief but not far enough for Tokiya to not feel it. 

Ren leans in, nipping at Tokiya’s bottom lip before he actually, properly kisses Tokiya. Tokiya’s stuck still, unable to lean into the kiss and risk pulling away from Ranmaru, but Ren cups Tokiya’s cheek and deepens the kiss without making Tokiya move.

When Ren pulls back slowly, Ranmaru finally does, too and takes pity on Tokiya. Tokiya’s wrist is released and Ranmaru’s hands find the hem of his shirt instead. Between Ren and Ranmaru they get Tokiya’s shirt off and somewhere near the laundry basket in their room. Tokiya’s eyes follow Ren’s as they focus over Tokiya’s shoulder, his lips curling into a smirk. Ranmaru’s hand trails down, his hand creeping into Tokiya’s back pocket, cupping Tokiya’s ass- leaning in at the same time as Ren does. Tokiya wishes he had a better view of Ren and Ranmaru’s kiss, though he hears Ren’s purring noise, even feeling it rumble in Ren’s chest. Ren’s hand finds Tokiya’s bare waist, his fingers stroking over Tokiya’s newly revealed skin. 

Ren pulls away slowly from Ranmaru, but his lips aren’t free long. He kisses down Tokiya’s chest, though it’s very clear where he’s heading, and Tokiya is proven right when Ren’s tongue smooths over Tokiya’s nipple. Ranmaru turns Tokiya’s head, keeping a finger on his chin as he kisses him. He gets the full extent of Tokiya’s moan when Ren bites down on his nipple. There’s a twinge of pain- though Tokiya would go so far as to say that it added to the pleasure of it, especially when Ren’s free hand comes up to run his thumb over Tokiya’s other nipple. Tokiya’s mouth parts just a bit at the feeling, but Ranmaru takes advantage, to slip his tongue into Tokiya’s mouth. Tokiya only parts his lips further, gives Ranmaru the freedom to explore his mouth. Tokiya lets out a shaky sigh when Ranmaru finally pulls back- Ren only switches sides. This bite is a bit sharper but it gets the same response, though Tokiya’s moan is louder, now that Ranmaru’s lips aren’t pressed to his. Ren presses a kiss to the center of Tokiya’s chest before he pulls away. 

Tokiya reaches for Ren’s shirt, his hands curling into fabric of his button up near his chest. Ren lets Tokiya pull him in, and Tokiya kisses Ren, almost desperately as his fingers fumble blindly against the buttons. Ren laughs into the kiss when Tokiya misses one and can’t push Ren’s shirt off of his shoulders, but Ren helps him pop the button and Tokiya gets Ren’s shirt on the floor, just letting it fall to the floor. Tokiya’s hands settle on Ren’s waist, and at first he squirms but Tokiya presses down firmly enough to make his touch feel less ticklish.

Tokiya had learned very quickly that a firmer pressure helped- because if Tokiya didn’t, it was useless to even try to touch Ren. Tokiya could get Ren into a laughing, squirming, crying mess without even meaning to. 

But Tokiya ached to get his hands on Ren, and when his hands run up Ren’s stomach to his chest, the shudder isn’t because he’s ticklish. Tokiya pulls away from Ren to duck his head, mouthing at Ren’s shoulder. He nibbles at the crook of Ren’s neck, and Ren gives a low moan. 

Ren was noisy in bed, Tokiya had already realized- and Tokiya still doesn’t know if it’s genuine or if it’s Ren’s way of encouragement. Because Tokiya also noticed that Ranmaru was noisy, but he _knew_ Ranmaru’s noises were to encourage Tokiya _and_ Ren. Tokiya was often unsure in the bedroom- Ren had joked that he was like a newborn fawn the first time they had slept together, shaky and unsure but just trying his best. It had gotten better now, but Tokiya wasn’t always sure what the right thing to do was, so they both made sure he knew he was doing well. Ren liked noise not because he was uncertain, but because it clearly did help his pride when he could tell just how much he was affecting his partners. 

Tokiya wasn’t quiet either, but he felt that he was the only one that was naturally noisy. He had tried to be, early on, but that resulted in Ren and Ranmaru both attacking him, going slowly and focusing on every sensitive area they could find until Tokiya was no longer able to keep himself quiet. 

But Ren’s moans now really do urge Tokiya on- and they do until Tokiya’s distracted by Ranmaru, sliding his hand over Tokiya’s ass, under the waistband of his jeans and boxers. 

As Ranmaru’s fingers massage his ass, Tokiya gives a startled moan, and when he leans into Ren, just a bit, Ren traps him in his arms. 

_Give him an inch._ Tokiya thinks. It’s a fond, if a bit exasperated thought.

Ranmaru’s fingers trail over Tokiya’s skin when he finally, slowly pulls back, and it’s only because Ren is leaning over Tokiya, reaching for Ranmaru’s shirt. Ranmaru does mostly get out of his shirt himself because Tokiya is sure that Ren is hindering more than helping but all three of them count it because now they’re all getting eager to continue.

Tokiya is quick to hook his fingers in Ren’s tight jeans. He doesn’t pull down, because it’s going to take some work, undoing the three buttons and long zipper in the front, but he’s trying to convey a point. Tokiya knows that if he waits, _he’s_ going to be the first one naked. 

But Ren doesn’t fight it, and Ranmaru gets Ren back by wrapping his arms around Tokiya’s waist to undo Ren’s buttons, but he’s careful with Ren’s zipper. 

Ranmaru and Tokiya are both well aware that Ren doesn’t wear underwear- which tends to backfire on him during moments like these, when he’s hard enough to press against his jeans. This thought is emphasized when Ren lets out a sigh of relief. 

Ren typically liked to take care of his partners first- but Tokiya can only imagine how uncomfortable he must have been, to let them strip him first. Tokiya can already tell that Ren’s deciding who to zero in on as soon as his pants are opened, though Tokiya takes his chance to lower his jeans. Ren ends up having to peel them off when they hit his knees and he grabs his shirt while he’s bent over to throw his clothes in the basket. 

Tokiya takes a moment to look Ren up and down, completely naked aside from his bracelets. Tokiya hums, pulling Ren closer with a firm grip on his hips, Ren’s erection brushing the waistband of his jeans. Ren gives a muted moan, unable to stop from rolling his hips against Tokiya’s, and Tokiya’s hand trails up Ren’s back to pull him into another kiss. He keeps it short, too aware of Ranmaru behind him, and Tokiya is quick to turn when he’s pulled away from Ren. Tokiya’s lips find Ranmaru’s collarbone, almost like an attack, and the quiet, startled grunt is a completely genuine noise. Tokiya kisses Ranmaru’s chest, beginning to trail down- but he gives a soft, surprised noise of his own when he feels Ren’s hand move to his stomach, before his other joins it to unbutton Tokiya’s jeans. Ren presses his lips to the back of Tokiya’s neck, his voice a purr. 

“You can keep going, baby.” 

Tokiya does. Tokiya returns his focus to Ranmaru’s chest, though his own hands drop to unbutton Ranmaru’s, right as Ren begins to lower Tokiya’s, underwear and all. He hears Ren hum, and Tokiya’s head moves. His thumbs loop in Ranmaru’s waistband but he’s hiding his reddening face in Ranmaru’s neck. Ranmaru’s arms wrap around Tokiya- though it traps him and makes him unable to lower Ranmaru’s pants. Ren must see it, because he circles them, his hands running over Tokiya’s lower back, and over Ranmaru’s side, down his stomach before _Ren_ pulls down Ranmaru’s pants. When Ranmaru steps out of his pants, he takes Tokiya with him, pushing him until the backs of Tokiya’s legs hit the bed. 

Ranmaru gropes Tokiya’s ass with both hands, forcing Tokiya’s hips against him. Tokiya manages to wrap his arms around Ranmaru’s neck as Ranmaru takes his lips, and Ranmaru is the only reason that Tokiya is standing- especially when Ranmaru grinds into him. Tokiya lets out a noise that’s mostly a moan but seems to end in a whimper. Tokiya’s eyes open just enough to flicker to Ren who is watching them with lidded eyes. Tokiya watches Ren’s hand as he strokes himself slowly at the sight of Ranmaru and Tokiya. Ranmaru squeezes before he finally lets Tokiya go. 

“Ere’s an idea.” Ranmaru’s voice is sultry. Ranmaru leans in, nipping at the shell of Tokiya’s ear. “Why don’t you bend over ‘n suck off Ren.” Ranmaru’s hand trails up Tokiya’s back, making him shiver. “Do it on yer hands in the knees ‘n keep yer ass in the air.” 

Tokiya nods in a lustful daze and it makes Ranmaru laugh. But Ranmaru pulls away from Tokiya, and Tokiya’s eyes catch Ren. Ranmaru had spoken too quickly for Ren to hear him, so it would be up to Tokiya to translate Ranmaru’s idea. Tokiya moves forward, as sexily as he can. The way Ren’s eyes stay on him makes him hope he hits it. Tokiya’s hands move to Ren’s shoulders, one trailing up his neck to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. Tokiya trails kisses down Ren’s jaw instead of fully pulling back, nipping at the edge of his jaw. “Can I suck you off, Ren?” Tokiya murmurs.

“Jesus, Toki-” Ren breathes out. “Please.”

Tokiya grins when he pulls back, and it only makes Ren move forward, wrapping his arms around Tokiya to pull him into another kiss, longer than the last. When they pull away, Tokiya leads Ren towards the bed to get him on his back. Ren’s eyebrows raise, and he glances over his shoulder at Ranmaru. 

Tokiya takes the position Ranmaru told him to, on his hands and knees inbetween Ren’s legs after Tokiya convinces Ren to spread and bend them. When Tokiya lowers his head, he raises his ass in the air, his back slanted. Tokiya presses a soft kiss to Ren’s pelvis. Ren’s breathing is heavier, his hand lacing through Tokiya’s hair, not holding on or pulling, just supporting. He doesn’t tease, choosing to lick a strip from the base of Ren’s cock to the tip. He presses kisses to the head of his cock, and that’s when he feels Ranmaru’s hand stroke over the curve of his ass. 

There’s a hint of amusement in Ranmaru’s voice. “You want warnings ‘r you want me ‘t surprise you?”

“I’d definitely like a heads up before the first few.” Tokiya mumbles. He feels his heart beat faster. He wasn’t genuinely afraid, because he knew Ranmaru would never hurt him- but it was a bit nerve-wracking. After all, it was something new. 

“Well, I’m gonna do the first one now.” Ranmaru’s hand leaves Tokiya’s ass for only a few seconds, though Tokiya can tell that Ren’s eyes are on Ranmaru. 

The first smack is louder than it is hard. There’s barely a sting, but Tokiya lets out a surprised noise- something between a yelp and a moan. It _is_ a moan when Ranmaru runs his hand over where he had just smacked Tokiya, and Tokiya pushes back into Ranmaru’s hand. 

Tokiya remembers Ren, underneath him, and he pulls back to return to his ministrations. He opens his mouth, to take only the head of Ren’s cock in. He hadn’t given many blowjobs, though this _wasn’t_ his first time. Ranmaru was good at quick ones, and Ren was incredibly talented with his tongue- Tokiya tried his best, but he definitely wasn’t quite to their level yet. 

Ranmaru’s warning comes as soon as Tokiya pulls off of Ren. “Goin’ fer the next one, babe.” There’s a lot of smugness in Ranmaru’s tone. His hand leaves for only a second before it lands again, and this time Tokiya’s noise is a whine. 

“You-” Tokiya breathes out before continuing, his face growing beet red. Ren is unbelievably patient- but perhaps it’s because he’s enjoying watching Tokiya and Ranmaru. Ren’s eyes are fixated on Tokiya’s face. “You can go a bit harder.” 

Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s grin. He doesn’t need to turn to see it, but he does anyways, unable to miss the expression. And he catches it- Ranmaru’s grin is wide. 

It’s clear that he’s happy Tokiya’s enjoying it. 

Tokiya’s nerves have moved into excitement. “You… don’t have to warn me now, either.” Tokiya drops his head, half hiding his face between Ren’s thigh and his pelvis. Ren pets through his hair. 

Ranmaru chuckles. “Y’can always change yer mind if you need to.” Ranmaru assures, running his hand over Tokiya’s lower back. When Ranmaru’s hand leaves him, Tokiya does pause, but when a long few seconds pass, he does return to Ren. He takes more of Ren in. He pushes himself as much as he can, which at the moment is only about half of Ren’s cock, and as soon as he’s pulled back, Ranmaru’s hand lands on a new part of his ass with a satisfying _smack_ just a bit harder than the last, and Tokiya lets out a moan. 

When Tokiya goes back, to try to take Ren in again, he hollows his cheeks and he gets his first, porn-star moan out of Ren, Ren’s hands tightening in his hair for a few long seconds. He clearly has to hold back from rolling his hips up, but Tokiya does his best to take in what he can. When he pulls back, he’s expecting Ranmaru to spank him again, but after a few seconds of nothing, Tokiya’s hand wraps around Ren’s dick, part of it that he _had_ managed to take in, and he moves it down, his spit working well enough to make the way smooth for his hand- and that’s when the next smack lands. Tokiya’s yelp turns into a moan halfway, and then turns into a whine when Ranmaru’s hand smooths over Tokiya’s sore ass. Tokiya’s hand had squeezed- not hard, but enough for Ren’s hips to buck and to get a good moan out of Ren, too.

Tokiya does occasionally take Ren in, to hollow his cheeks, lick up Ren’s shaft or to tease the head with his tongue, but he focuses on his handjob, because the next few times Ranmaru’s hand lands on Tokiya’s ass, he gives Ren a squeeze that gets a matching moan from Ren. When Ren finally breaks, his cum gets on Tokiya’s hand and cheek, but mostly on Ren’s stomach. Ren is breathing heavily, deadweight, but he manages to lift his hand to wipe off Tokiya’s cheek. In a knee-jerk reaction, Tokiya takes Ren’s hand and licks off Ren’s thumb. 

Ren’s eyebrows lift but he grins. His grin widens just a bit further as Ranmaru lands one last smack, and this is the highest pitched moan Tokiya had given yet, letting his forehead fall on Tokiya’s pelvis. Ranmaru’s hand moves, but Tokiya stays still for a long moment. 

And then, he feels a finger, circling his entrance, and he lets out a quiet, needy whine. Ranmaru pushes his lubed index finger into Tokiya. 

Tokiya couldn’t take either of them without prep, but they had done this enough that prep was quicker, and Tokiya no longer had to go through the phase of it feeling awkward. 

But at the same time- one of the things Tokiya had learned quickly about Ranmaru is that Ranmaru had a very good memory of Tokiya’s most sensitive spots and Ranmaru is quick to target Tokiya’s prostate, leaving him a moaning mess in Ren’s lap. The cool of the lube, especially when Ranmaru pulls out to add a second finger, feels nice against the heat of his skin from the spankings. Ren has regained himself some, petting through Tokiya’s hair as Ranmaru moves to three. Tokiya’s cock is throbbing, his ass aches in the best kind of way and he’s desperate to go further. 

“Ran, please-” Tokiya pleads. 

Ranmaru slowly pulls his fingers out of Tokiya’s ass, and his clean hand runs over Tokiya’s back, and he hums. “How much energy d’ya have, Toki?”

“Huh?” Tokiya manages to get his arms underneath him, to lift himself some. 

“I want you ‘t ride me.”

“Oh?” Tokiya’s eyebrows red. Picturing the position gets him flushed again, but it also makes his dick throb. “I can do that.”

Ren grins underneath him. “I’m going to clean up while the two of you get ready.” Ren sits up to kiss Tokiya’s forehead. “I’ll be back before you start.” 

Ren slips out of the bed on legs steadier than Tokiya would have expected, but he leaves and Tokiya stands up, too, to let Ranmaru take Ren’s place. Ranmaru’s grinning- and Tokiya’s eyes are a bit too wide, but his expression seems to only further egg Ranmaru on. 

Tokiya’s far more excited than he is nervous. 

Ranmaru takes a condom from the bed stand before he lies down, sliding it on quickly. Tokiya moves, to go straddle Ranmaru’s waist. The noise he makes is a mix between a groan and a moan at the burn of climbing on top of Ranmaru- and Ranmaru gets a repeat of it when Ranmaru’s hands run down Tokiya’s back and cup his ass. Tokiya sees Ren, and then feels the bed dip when Ren climbs in between Ranmaru’s spread legs. 

“Let me help.” Ren offers, kissing the back of Tokiya’s shoulders. Ren takes Ranmaru’s cock to line it up to Tokiya’s entrance, and he holds it to let Tokiya lower himself at his own speed. 

Tokiya groans, lowering himself, but he has to stop when he’s fully seated. There are a lot of feelings. He feels full, and sore- but it’s a good feeling. 

Tokiya doesn’t take long to start moving, and Ranmaru’s hands rest on Tokiya’s hips to help take some of the pressure off of his legs. After Tokiya’s lifted himself a few times, steadying himself with his hands on Ranmaru’s chest, Ranmaru’s hips begin lifting. 

“Fuck, Toki.” Ranmaru groans. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. You look so good.” Ren murmurs near his ear when Tokiya lowers himself. 

“I’m- I’m already close, Ran.” Tokiya pants. 

Ranmaru grunts. The next few times Tokiya lowers himself, Ranmaru’s hips snap up harder, “You ready, baby?” 

Tokiya nods, the words dying in his throat as his pace quickens. Ren’s hand covers Ranmaru’s on top of Tokiya’s hips, and Ren’s free hand, just slick enough, probably from his spit, wraps around Tokiya’s cock. 

When Tokiya releases, he covers Ranmaru’s stomach and chest, and he would have likely fallen on top of Ranmaru if Ren hadn’t held him up. Tokiya feels Ranmaru shudder through his own release. 

“Damn.” Tokiya sighs, his eyes closed. Ranmaru gives a tired laugh, and then Ren finally helps Tokiya up, to collapse next to Ranmaru. Tokiya winces, just a bit, and turns to his side. When Ren gets up to help Ran clean up, Ranmaru waves him off. 

“I’m gonna get up anyways.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Just wash yer hands and get in bed with Toki.”

Ren kisses Ranmaru’s forehead. “If you’re sure.” 

Ranmaru is quick to clean himself up, but Ren is quicker. Ranmaru leaves the room before Tokiya can actually question what he’s doing, but he’s back quickly. Ren is already in the bed, with Tokiya in the middle of it, and Ranmaru slips behind him. 

“‘S gonna be cold, babe, but it’ll help.” Ranmaru presses a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s neck, and then Tokiya feels something cold, held to what he was positive was red, tender skin where Ranmaru had spanked him. 

“How are you feeling after that?” Ren mumbles. His nose is just brushing Tokiya’s. 

“Y’mean besides totally fucked?” Tokiya slurs. He smiles, a sleepy smile. “I’m exhausted, and sore, but I’m okay. Was really good in the moment. Worth it.” Ranmaru chuckles. “How’re you so good at this?”

Tokiya knows Ranmaru’s grin is back, but he can’t turn to see it right now. “Ren likes it hard.”

Ren reaches over Tokiya, to gently swat at Ranmaru, and both Tokiya and Ranmaru laugh. 

It’s nearly a week later when they’re in a position almost identical to last week, Tokiya and Ren on the couch and Ranmaru on his bass. 

“What’s DBT?”

There’s an almost stunned silence, and then Ren breaks it with almost wild laughter, trying to cover his face. 

Ren has yet to fully regain himself when Ranmaru answers, shaking his head. “Jesus Christ, I’m gonna have ‘t install a fuckin’ child blocker on your phone. What the _fuck_ are you looking up?"


End file.
